Get by with a little help
by Sidura
Summary: A little fluffy one shot. Joshua has a problem, causing him to turn to the people he can trust on things like this.


Disclaimer - I wish that I owned something but I don't, but if anyone wants to give me a nice Christmas present I would be very appreciative.

A little bit of fluff - as there isn't enough things about Joshua out there.

* * *

He opened the door, the house looked like a tornado had hit it, and there was no obvious signs of life. He swallowed, his transgenic senses heightened, what had happened, what had gone on here? The call he had gotten, Joshua had sounded – well he'd sounded nervous, anxious, down right scared. Why hadn't he gotten over here sooner?

"Josh?" Alec cried out, "Where are you?"

There was a rustle from the back room; Alec moved forward cautiously, hoping for the best.

Joshua came bursting out of the bedroom, "Alec you're here, need help!"

Alec stopped for a second; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Alec, help Joshua, please." The big guy was standing there in a button down shirt and a hula girl kipper tie that he had spilled something down, and as for Joshua his hair was sticking out in all directions.

Alec looked behind him, the room looked like everything Joshua owned was now scattered across the floor.

"What do you want me to do?" Alec replied scratching his head.

"Got to be there in two hours – no time but…please help!" Joshua said not making much sense.

Alec sat his friend down, "Start from the beginning, then maybe I can help."

* * *

He had just finished stacking his dishwasher when the cell went off, as he picked it up, he heard a disturbingly cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

"Logan pal, are you busy at the moment?"

"Why?" Logan didn't like the sound of Alec's tone.

"Look I need you to pick me up some things – don't worry nothing much."

Logan sighed as he picked up a pad, he started to write then stopped, "You want me to pick up what?"

* * *

He carefully balanced the packages as he opened the door; Alec was in the front room standing behind an ironing board, watching some inane music video as he sorted out the shirt.

Logan looked at the transgenic for a second.

"Alec why the hell did you ask me to pick up a cactus, a tie and a box of truffles?"

"Cause he wants a tie and I didn't think a bottle of wine would be a good idea, not on his first time out."

"What?"

Joshua wandered in from the other room, he had gotten most of the gel out of his hair, "Alec, what do I do now? Hello Logan."

Alec turned to the dogman, "Go sort out your hair and I'll have the shirt for you in a second okay. Don't worry I'll get you there."

Joshua nodded as he went into back to his bedroom. Logan looked at Alec as he put down the bag in his hands.

"What is going on?" Logan asked as Alec picked up Joshua's shirt and gave it a little shake.

"He's got a date."

"A date?" Logan said surprised.

"Yep a date. Don't sound too surprised, in some circles he's considered a catch."

"And she's …?"

"No she isn't. Don't worry I checked, she works at that art supply store that we sometimes get his paints and stuff from, and she's been there for a couple of years. Yes she knows what he is and she asked him if he wanted to go over to her place for a bite to eat. You know, get him out of this dump for a couple of hours." Alec replied with a wave of his hand at the surrounding room."

"Thought you or Max picked his art supplies?" Logan asked.

Alec nodded, "But, sometimes they deliver the big stuff for loyal customers. She drives the van."

"And?"

"Well he's nervous. When I got here he was a bit of a mess."

"And the cactus and truffles."

"She likes plants – he thought it would be better than flowers. Also, he says she works a lot and a cactus doesn't need too much looking after. Anyway it was better than that weed he had found."

"And the truffles."

"He has no idea what they are having and I figure chocolate is better than the six pack he had."

"Beer?"

"He doesn't know wine and as he put it girls drink beer too. Thought chocolate would be a safer option for him."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You gave him a couple of lines didn't you?"

Alec shrugged, "Didn't think it would hurt."

* * *

They waited patiently for Joshua to join them, though he looked uncomfortable in the tie. Alec stepped forward loosened it before taking it off his friend and opening the top button.

"There you go." Alec said smiling as Joshua seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Joshua look all right?" Joshua asked the other two men.

"You look good." Logan said nodding, before coughing, "Joshua… I hate to ask this but do you know about?"

"Alec and Joshua already have banana talk." Joshua said blushing.

Logan looked at Alec who was suddenly interested in the floor.

"Good, that's good." Logan swallowed, "But, you know you don't have to be pressured into anything."

Alec nodded, "Yeah, even if she wants to, you don't."

"That's right, if you don't feel you're ready then you don't have too," Logan said confirming what Alec had said.

Joshua nodded very slowly, "Right, don't have to."

"Yeah, and if you feel uncomfortable about anything, absolutely anything you call and we'll be by to pick you up. Okay?" Alec added.

Joshua smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Logan sipped his water as he sat in Crash, Alec sitting across from him looking intently on the cell phone.

Max just looked over at the two of them as she grabbed a pitcher for her and Cindy.

"What's up with them? Alec's blown off two girls tonight that's not like him."

"No idea." Cindy replied picking up the glasses, to follow her friend as they went over to the table.

"Hey, be careful." Alec snapped as Max put the pitcher down next to the phone.

Logan just looked at her slightly irritated.

"What's up with you guys?" Cindy asked.

"We're waiting for a call." Alec replied.

"Can see that. Anyone we know?" Max asked.

"Joshua." Logan said flatly, "He's out on a date."

"He's what?" Max asked her eyes wide.

"It's all right – I checked." Alec curtly said not giving her a chance to finish her statement.

"So if this girl is okay why are you two…" Cindy broke out into a smile, "Awww ain't that sweet."

"What?" Logan asked.

She just shook her head, "Joshua is almost all grown, ain't he?"

Alec just looked at her, "And your point is?"

"Well it's just that you boys are just gonna have to get use to it, unless you two are gonna to have another one."


End file.
